


Сосед

by darkflame



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В квартире Сэма очень тонкие стены. Интересно, что думают соседи о его криках?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сосед

**Author's Note:**

> Автор фанфика amproof, оригинал лежит [здесь](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1537452.html)  
> разрешение на перевод получено  
> Бета lulotta)

Новый сосед так напомнил ей мужа, что в первый раз, как она увидела его, оглянулась дважды. Напомнил не столько обликом, сколько совершенно потерянным взглядом, будто ему кажется, что он находится не в том месте и не представляет себе, как тут оказался.  
Она потеряла Грэхема из-за войны. Он вернулся, но другим. Не спал ночами, просыпался в холодном поту, иногда кричал.

Грэхем прожил ещё одиннадцать месяцев после увольнительной. Она нашла его в ванной, полной его крови. Муж всегда отличался дотошностью и аккуратностью. Это сделало его хорошим солдатом. И это сделало уборку гораздо проще: сестра предлагала помощь, но этого не потребовалось.

Сосед будил её по ночам. Первые несколько раз она думала, что кошмары вернулись. Как после смерти Грэхема. Если бы он хоть раз выспался, возможно, остался бы жив. Бессонница меняет людей. Они становятся как зомби, что не могут справиться с разными мелочами. Такими, как жизнь.

Она знала, что сосед – полицейский, потому что однажды видела, как громадный тип вышиб его дверь и вопил: «Инспектор Тайлер», когда тащил его по лестнице, а он называл здоровяка "шефом".

И ещё знала, что сосед хорошо воспитан - он много раз помогал ей донести сумки. А однажды сам предложил сходить за продуктами для нее. Когда она попыталась дать ему шиллинг, с улыбкой отказался. Она пожала ему руку и спросила, высыпается ли он. Сосед ответил "да", и она задалась вопросом, знает ли он, что она знает, что он врёт. Глаза красные. И эти крики - он должен знать, что она всё слышит.

Это лучший сосед за последние 20 лет. Он мог быть её сыном, если бы всё сложилось иначе. Она всё ещё иногда сердилась на Грэхема из-за того, что война лишила их шанса завести детей. Она сердилась на него больше, чем на немцев, французов или итальянцев, или кого-то еще, кто стрелял в него. Потому что муж завербовался даже после того, как она умоляла его не делать этого.

"Если не хотите взять шиллинг, то я хотя бы приготовлю Вам кексы", - предложила она.

Сосед улыбнулся и сказал, что было бы прекрасно.

Она добавила в выпечку особый ингредиент, специально для него. Он радовался как ребёнок, когда она принесла коробочку с шестью кексами, и предложил ей остаться на чай. Сосед съел четыре кекса, она два. И когда он начал зевать, то она засобиралась домой.

Она надела колпак и включила перед сном радио. Хорошо выспалась, а сосед за стенкой впервые не кричал. Они встречаются утром. У него ясный взгляд, тоже впервые.

Он благодарит за печенья. Они напоминают ему о его матери, может, рецепт из одного журнала.

Она отвечает: "Возможно", и обещает испечь еще, когда бы он ни попросил.


End file.
